My Troublesome Princess
by HuisClos
Summary: SemiAU ShikaTemShikamaru had an A rank mission. To protect Princess Temari of Sand


This is a semi-AU story. It happens in Naruto world but just pretend that the manga and anime series had never happened. Everyone is chuunin in this story. Gaara's father is still the Kazekage and Tsunade is the Hokage.

For the ones who read my other fanfic, Konoha High School, don't worry; I'm still updating it. I'll try to update this month, but maybe next month cause my final exams are coming and I am busy with my theatre club. So please bear me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My Troublesome Princess

Chapter 1: A Rank Mission

Shikamaru stepped in front of the Hokage office, tired. The chuunin had just came back from a mission and just for his luck, his team members just disappeared once they reached the village after telling him to report to the Hokage by himself.

Shikamaru sighed, _how troublesome_, and knocked the door.

"Nara Shikamaru reporting, Ma'am."

The Hokage stared at him between her mountainous works. "Ah, perfect timing!" She smiled and Shikamaru couldn't help to think she would have him to buy sake for her. _Damn, not this time! I need some sleep!_ So the lazy-genius quickly pretended not hearing her and started his report, "So, about the mission-"

"Nah, I'll just have Asuma to give report tomorrow," the Hokage cut him, "More importantly, I have a new mission for you."

_This is so troublesome! Better not be one of the tutoring at the academy again._

"It is an A rank mission."

Shikamaru's eyes blinked. _A rank mission? Joy, Naruto will start blabbering how lucky I am._ "And the mission is?"

Tsunade took a deep breath, "you are to protect the daughter of the Kazekage, or I should emphasize this for you, the princess of the Sunagakure."

Shikamaru eyes twitched, but he let the Hokage to continue. Or, he was too shocked to respond.

"Next week, she will visit our country for some diplomatical reason. And as you know, since we used to be at war with Sunagakure and not many people agree with the truce, there is a possibility that someone will try to get her head or use her as a hostage…" Tsunade took a deep breath.

"So to ensure there won't be any harm done, we've offered to send some of our shinobi as bodyguards which they accepted. And we have chosen you to be the leader of the squad."

_What!_

"That means you will be the one nearest to her along with several shinobi of the Sand. And you'll have to stick around with her the whole time. So-"

"I decline." Here came his answer, "Why not having Sasuke or Neji to take the job? They're more skilled than me and I'm sure the princess will be happier to have them around."

Tsunade sighed, "Do you think the village council will let us to send someone with a valuable advanced bloodline when there are chances they could be killed and became a research material?"

"That's reasonable, how about the others?"

"And one thing you need to keep in mind, she's a strong one, since she learned the art of shinobi. And they also mentioned in their report that the princess is hot-blooded. She'll challenge anyone who became her bodyguard and dispose them if they couldn't beat her."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow _Damn, this is going to be more troublesome than ever!_

"As you know, you'll definitely be kicked if you hurt the one you are supposed to be protecting. And if you get kicked, it could make the relationship of the villages worse. Not to mention any failure will do so and take note that I won't tolerate them." Tsunade's tone was raised when she said the last bit of the sentence.

"You're to depart to the sand tomorrow and before that, you're to meet me again here at 10. I will explain the detail of the mission tomorrow. You're dismissed." After finishing, Tsunade gulped her tea and let out a tired sigh.

"But… I still think that I'm not the right person for the mission."

A vein popped on Tsunade's tired face, "STOP COMPLAINING AND JUST DO THE MISSION ALREADY!"

"Y-yes Ma'am!"

Hurriedly, Shikamaru got out of the office. _Oh man, this is going to be sooo troublesome!_

TBC

R&R


End file.
